Half breed priest and priestess'
by Riyo Strongfang
Summary: What happens when Rin's attachment to a Ninja half Demon priestess forces Sesshomaru to travel with her? SesshomaruXOrigonal Char


"Play with us Lady Riyo!" The children of the village called. I was a traveling priestess for the Ninja villages, as were my brother and sister. We each went in separate directions, our Mother was human while our Fathers were each a separate type of demon. The Ninja village we were born in didn't take kindly to the demons loving humans and vice-versa. So our Fathers were murdered one at a time as we were born, first was mine a noble Fox demon, then, two years later, my brother's a good natured Dog demon, and then five years after the first was my sister's the head of a pack of Wolf demons.

I smiled at the children, they had no idea as to what I was, I had all my demon traits hidden. My ears under a hood, and my tail was under a travel cape I wore. I had all the powers of my Mother, as did the other two, plus all those of the demons that sired us. I was in the west, my brother was towards the south and my sister to the mountainous east. "I'm sorry children I can't, I have to move on now. I need to get to the next village, they're in bad need of a priestess and I'm the only one near enough with enough experience." I replied. "Oooohhhh..." The children whined all at once. "I'm very sorry, I promise to return for a while once all is taken care of." I said patting them all on the head. That done I turned and left, it was true I did have to go to the next village because I was the most qualified to manage their needs...but also I couldn't hide being a half demon for long either. Sometime someone would notice me while I bathed and that same person would probably try to kill me where I was.

I left the town and was on my way, I made good time on my trip I was half way to the next town when I came across a large Goki demon attacking a little girl. I paused in my path and watched, there was a small imp demon there but it was down and out for the count. So I did the only thing I could do, I got involved. My demon speed and agility added to my occupation as a ninja made me practically untouchable. I dashed in and grabbed the small girl, she had the scent of an adult male demon of the canine order all over her. I flipped over to face the large demon with the girl clinging to my back, sliding to a halt I said, "Be gone from here demon, you will not feast on this human child." The creature laughed at me and then attacked. It ripped up a tree and swung it at me, I jumped up into the air in it's direction and sprang off it's head. The girl was clinging to my back as I held her up there with one arm, I reached into my waist band with my free hand and pulled out three kunai knives. "You had your chance beast, now I'll banish you to the under realm." I then through the knives that started to glow silver as the passed through the air. When they made contact with the demon's hard skin it burst into flames, I then landed gracefully on the ground. "Child are you alright?" I asked but the girl had passed out. I sighed, "I guess she's as well as can be expected..." I said.

I smiled a little, she did good to keep awake as long as she did. Then all of a sudden I heard a small annoying voice say, "Unhand Rin you filthy peasant!" I turned and looked down to see the little imp demon, "I see you're okay, why so brave now? Did you think to play dead to save yourself?" I asked. "Silence! You can't talk to me like that!" He shouted, then the little runt attacked me with that staff of his. I moved but he grazed me with the end, pulling out a little of my golden hair and cutting my cheek. "Ow, that hurt you little runt!" I snapped. The girl groaned and started to cough so I stopped mid thought and then took to the trees headed for the village with the girl on my back. As I left I heard the imp call out, "Come back here with Rin you filth!"

I entered the village quickly and took to my temporary hut, I put the girl on the bed and seen to her injuries and whatever else may be wrong with her. Outside of a few cuts and bruises along with the need for a good meal she was perfectly healthy. A short time after making it to the village I had set to work on the needs of it's people, then a short time after that the girl woke up. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out. I turned and said, "There's no one here by that name child. Just me, Riyo." "You're the one that saved me and Master Jaken from that demon aren't you?" she asked, to that I nodded and she continued, "I'm Rin, thank you for saving me."

For a second I just looked at her, she is somewhere between five and nine. She's got mid length brown hair, and sparkling brown, innocent eyes. Her kimono was yellow and orange with bubbles on it, and she was bare foot. Her voice was happy and pleasant to hear, she's an all around sweet heart.

"You're very welcome Rin. Now who was this Sesshomaru you called for?" I asked, she fell silent thinking about how best to answer as I pulled the windows closed for the night. I doubted that she'd sleep that night after passing out on me and being out most of the day, but I did need some sleep. I closed the last window and took off my traveling cloak, "You're a demon?" Rin asked I turned quickly around and put a finger to my lips. "No only half...but these people don't and can't know. They'd surely slay me if they knew just as they did my Father." I said.

Rin smiled, she has such a cute smile, and said "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru is a demon too. Maybe you can join us, that way he wouldn't have to leave poor Master Jaken to watch me when I go for food." I smiled, she has such a warm heart. "I doubt your Lord Sesshomaru would wish for a half breed like me to join him. I would be an embarrassment to his group." I said as I laid down on a floor mat. "You saved me, I'm sure he'll let you join us." She replied. "Perhaps, we'll see when you return to his company." "Riyo, are you a priestess?" "Yes I am, as my Mother before me." "You're really pretty, do you look like your Mother?" "Only during a full moon." "Oh..." she said and went quiet for a little bit. Then I asked, "Will he come for you or do we need to find him?" "Lord Sesshomaru will come for me." She replied. "Alright, so we'll wait here for him. I won't move on until you're back safe where you belong." I said then fell to sleep.

The next thing I know there's a pounding on the door, "Lady Riyo, Lady Riyo! Please come out we need- AAAHH!" I opened my eyes quickly and seen Rin curled up with me, I could smell fresh blood. I carefully moved Rin and grabbed my travel cloak and threw it on quickly. I opened the door and seen a dead villager, over all there were few dead ninja but the number was growing. They were attacking the creature that had come to their village, I closed the door behind me careful not to wake Rin. Then I ran out towards the scuffle, where I saw the cause of the trouble.

He has long beautiful silver hair and the most intense butterscotch eyes. He has fair skin and purple marks on his face and wrists to go with a purple crescent moon on his forehead. He's in a white and red outfit with a yellow sash about his waist with black ends. He has some light armor over his abdominal area and chest with a metal part going over his left arm. He killed the last of the ninja around him with a yellow energy whip that came from his fingertips and then looked at me. I couldn't help but marvel at how attractive he is, soon I shook my mind away from such thoughts and asked, "Who are you and why have you attacked this village?" "You're the one." he replied.

I readied for attack and asked, "I'm the one what?" "You're the one that abducted Rin."he replied. I braced myself more, this is a full demon and really I didn't think I had much of a chance against his speed and probably power too. Though with my powers as a priestess I may have an advantage, not likely but maybe. "Where is she half breed?" he asked. "What?" I asked then I noticed, it was his scent on Rin. This must be that Lord Sesshomaru man she was talking about. "Don't play stupid. I'll kill you if you don't tell me." He stated. "She's sleeping." I said pulling my hood down then I took my cloak off and tossed it to the ground. I stood upright and he looked me over, his expression didn't change as I moved my tail slowly back and forth. For a second he followed it then looked back at me, "Have you harmed her?" he asked me. I was shocked, "Why would I she's a sweet heart." I replied.

Then came that annoying voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, you've found the filth that stole Rin away from my protection!" he squeaked. "You little rat! I didn't steal her away from anything, you were out cold when I got there." I snapped back. "Ah, so that's what you look like! You fiend!" it snapped. "Jaken, enough." Sesshomaru said looking down at the imp. He then looked back at me and I snapped into a defensive position, sexy or not I had no idea as to what he was thinking about doing. He took a step towards me and I said, "Stay back. I don't want to hurt you, it'd crush Rin." Still he kept coming up to me and finally I shouted, "I said stay away!" then attacked him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out.

As I thought it was a mistake, he is much faster and stronger then I am. So there I was caught up in a fight I really didn't want to be in but was to stupid and defensive to avoid. I was able to stay ahead of his whip but when he actually came in and physically attacked me with his own fist or acid claws I was helpless. He hit me almost every time, but that was okay I hit him too. Soon he knocked me back and into a wall, I came out and was ready to hit him back when Rin ran out and shouted, "No stop it please!" I came to a sliding halt and both Sesshomaru and I turned to look at the girl. She started to tear up a little and my heart sank, "Oh it's okay don't cry. There was just a misunderstanding." I said in a soft voice as I walked over to the little girl. Jaken got between me and her and said, "Not a step farther, you lousy half breed." "Shut up you little parasite." I said as I kicked him out of the way.

As I knelt down and seen to Rin I could feel Sesshomaru's unchanging gaze locked on me. I didn't know what his fascination with me was but it seemed to be there. Soon I stood up and walked back to where my cloak was laying on the ground, I picked it up and put it back on then pulled my hood up over my head to hide my ears. Then I started to walk off, headed for the edge of the village, I had other places I had to go in the ninja community. "Wait, don't go!" I heard Rin shout. I stopped and waited where I was, I could hear her running towards me. "Let me talk to Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure you can come with us." She said as she grabbed hold of me. I winced, I had been beaten up pretty bad and I kinda hurt all over. "I doubt it, but if that is your wish I will wait for his choice." I replied as I looked down at the little girl. She smiled happily and ran back over to Sesshomaru and I heard her say, "Please Lord Sesshomaru let her come. She saved Master Jaken and I from being eaten by a large demon." Sesshomaru was just looking down at the girl then he looked back at me, and I wondered just what the hell was so special that he kept staring at me.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, please!" Rin almost begged. Finally Sesshomaru looked back down at the girl and said, "She may do as she pleases." Rin then ran back over to me and grabbed me by the hand, "Come on he said it was okay." she said as she was trying to pull me along with her weight. I found myself reluctantly following behind the little girl, my body was moving with out my permission and it bothered me. Suddenly I heard Rin squeak and I looked down, she had blood on her...and it was mine. My ninja cloths I knew had absorbed a lot of the blood, but apparently the injury was bleeding more then it could keep up with. I looked at my arm and seen the blood flowing down it, yeah it was definitely more then my suit could keep up with. "Lord Sesshomaru she's hurt!" Rin cried out. "No, I'm fine don't worry about it." I said hoping not to make a big deal out of it as I reached up for my shoulder.

Next thing I knew the ground was coming at me fast...after that I was gone, I didn't know what was going on for...I don't know how long...

I woke up on the back of a large two headed dragon, Rin was...well since I was laying over it on my stomach she was right beside me. I pushed myself up and seen Rin there she smiled and said, "She's awake Lord Sesshomaru." The dragon stopped moving and I seen the silver haired hottie in front of me, I grinned and said, "Sorry if I've been trouble...and uh...thanks for dragging me along. I can leave now if you want..." "No don't go..." Rin whined. I sighed and looked around and couldn't find my cloak, I couldn't find it and I decided that I'd stay...at least for a while. "Alright I'll stay...but only for a little while." I said. As Rin cheered I could've almost swore that I'd seen a smile flit for a second across Sesshomaru's ever calm face. I sighed and sat up on the dragon thing as though I were riding a horse in a dress for a second and put my hands behind my head and looked at the sky. Once I was satisfied that Rin wasn't hanging onto me and was out of the way I got up on may hands and sprang off to the side, with a twist of my body I landed easily on a tree limb facing the direction the group was traveling in. Rin clapped and Sesshomaru had followed my move and was now looking up at me, I smiled and said, "What I'm a ninja, it's something I do." "Can you teach me?" Rin asked. "Sure so long as it's okay with Sesshomaru. He's your guardian so it's up to him."

Rin looked over to Sesshomaru who looked back at her, "Can I?" she asked. "She said she'd only be traveling with us for a short while. I don't think that will be enough time to complete the training." "Lady Riyo you'd stay until I finished right?" Rin asked as the group started to move again and I jumped down to follow beside the dragon. "If I were to teach you I would remain until I couldn't teach you anymore." I replied "Yay!" Rin cheered. I couldn't help but smile, she's such an adorable little girl. It wasn't long before I started to wonder how a proud Demon such as Sesshomaru ended up adopting her the way he seemed to. My ear twitched when I heard the sound of rushing water, I was too deep in thought to realize the scent of the clean water.

"Why are we at a stream?" I asked. "Because you're covered in dry blood." Rin chimed hopping off the dragon... I looked at my arm and then sniffed the air, I also reeked of death along with the blood. I wouldn't be such great travel company like that, especially for a full demon like Sesshomaru and the frog thing... I shrugged and walked over to the stream, following after Rin. She started splashing in the water and I went farther down to be out of view where I stripped down and walked into the deeper water. I washed myself off and then turned to come back, I had tied my cloths to a branch to be rinsed out by the rushing water. I was content to put them on wet as they were but when I was going to head back to the shoreline I seen Rin standing there, her arms full with cloths. "Rin? What do you have there?" I asked. "Lord Sesshomaru picked them up before we left the village. He asked me to bring them over to you, to wear in place of the ruined cloths you were wearing." She answered. "Ah…alright, just set them there and I'll put them on." I replied. "Okay." Rin chimed as she set them down and skipped off while I came up to the shore.

I dressed myself and returned to the group, Sesshomaru was relaxing under a tree...or at least I think he was relaxing...hard to tell with him...and Rin was drawing in the sand with a stick while Jaken watched perched on a rock. The cloths that were salvaged from the village were almost the same as what I had originally but I had to rip a hole in the pants for my tail to pass through. Also instead of black it was dark blue, that reflected in my silver eyes. Sesshomaru looked over as Rin came bounding over, "You'll teach me now?" She asked grabbing my hand. When she did that with that huge smile for a second I seen my kid sister, "Rika..." I said lightly. "What?" Rin asked. "No nothing, come and I'll start teaching you." I replied. The colors of Rin's hair and eyes was almost the exact of Rika...only Rika's was a little more dirty looking by nature, and Rika was older by several years.

A few days later we were traveling by night to get to a specific place that I assumed was a mile marker Sesshomaru wanted to hit before morning. Once we made the marker the moon was cresting the horizon and I started to feel weak, so I stopped in my tracks and leaned against a tree. "Lady Riyo what's happening to you?" Rin asked sounding scared. "It's nothing." I replied. "It's her weak time." Sesshomaru answered. "Weak time?" Rin asked looking up to Sesshomaru. "All half Demons have a period when they lose their Demonic powers. This is hers, during the full moon." He explained. I stood full upright, I knew now my normally long golden hair had turned light brown and my silver eyes had turned green/blue. Fortunately for me my hair was long enough to cover my tail hole, "I may not have my powers as a Demon, but my spiritual powers as a priestess are full and strong as ever." I said defensively and Sesshomaru seemed almost amused. I walked off and went to take place on a mid sized rock that was off to the left of the group. I hated not being my normal self like that, but it was something that happened and I had to deal with it, at least I had some power unlike the unfortunate ones who are just helpless humans during their weak time.

I sat down and crossed my arms, whether or not he was I felt like Sesshomaru was mocking me...so what if I lost my Demonic powers? Like I had said I still have the powers of a priestess...I could do more then well against any demon that came after me or Rin...so why did I feel like I was a joke to everyone in that group but Rin? I frowned, this was a totally irritating situation... "Wait here." Came Sesshomaru's calm voice. "What? Just where are you going?" I asked. "That's not your concern." He replied. I let go a very human sounding growl and it almost seemed he was laughing at it as he walked off in the opposite direction. I sighed, I was always moody at this point, I kinda felt naked and vulnerable despite my spiritual powers. It's so very frustration... "Lady Riyo, will you teach me more?" Rin asked coming up beside me. "Sure. Just a little more though. It's getting too late for too much." I replied getting up.

A couple weeks went by then soon a couple months and eventually we came to a clearing where we stopped for the night...this night was a full moon too. As usual Sesshomaru made silent fun of me and went off to do whatever he did when we camped, I had assumed he would set and check a perimeter. Though I soon found out that I was wrong, after a short time of him being gone a large Oni came around from the opposite direction...from behind me. I quickly turned when I heard the rustling of the brush and the cracking of tree limbs, Rin was in front of me and she peeked around me. The creature was an Oni, a great horned demon that has a very nasty disposition. Traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken in my company had made me ignore any demon I felt near, I assumed it was them I felt...I learned that was a large mistake.

I clenched my jaw, as Rin grabbed hold of me even though I was training her in the art of Ninja she was still scared and not even close to skilled enough to be confident in what she knew. "Rin, go and hide." I said and she ran off. I turned to face it completely and then as it continued forward I attacked it. I started out with the art of the shadow clone and launched an all out attack to the best of my, now greatly, reduced ability. One by one the Oni swatted my clones away causing them to disappear and soon it swatted me away. I was cast into a tree and as I forced myself up I launched my kunai and shuriken at it, and as they sliced through the air they were charged with spiritual energy. They burned the Oni but didn't kill it, it must have been a very powerful creature to not be banished...or was it that my own spiritual powers weren't as strong as I thought they were when parted from my demonic powers...?

I didn't have time to think about it the Oni was on me, it pinned me to the ground and growled. It looked me over and soon, as I tried to burn it with my power through touch, it picked me up and looked me over more. "Let me go you freak..." I forced out . "Me, at least I'm either human or demon. You're the freak, neither one nor the other..." it growled. I couldn't reply, then Rin came out and must have picked up my Kunai because she threw it at him. It bounced off and stuck in the ground off to the left. The Oni turned and looked at the girl, "Now that's the one I want...a tender child." it growled and threw me against the tree again. I slid down and slumped down for only a second before I looked up with darkening vision and shouted, "Run away Rin! Get out of here!" my vision went black and all I heard next was the little girl scream.

I don't know how much later it was when I slowly woke to see Sesshomaru knelt down with me leaning against him. His eyes and face still with the ever calm expression looking down at me, for a second I was lost in his eyes then I shook it off and pushed him away as I tried to stand. "You don't need to say anything, I don't need to hear your 'I told you so'. Stupid...freaking Oni…" I said staggering a little. "Where's Rin, what did you allow to happen to her?" Jaken demanded. "I like you better when your mouth is closed..." I winced. I went to take a step and nearly fell but landed against Sesshomaru with a light clunk against his modest armor. "You shouldn't push yourself, right now you're only human you're useless." He said. "Charming...but this is my doing. I'm going to set it right, and I can't afford to wait until sun up. Hard telling how long I was on the ground after it left with her, the longer I wait the more likely that something will have happened to Rin." I said, I took a deep breath and then went to move forward towards the large, very obvious, trail the creature left as it made away with Rin.

Sesshomaru grabbed my shoulder as I went to leave and held me still, "You'll die if you leave now." was his only statement. "So what, like that ugly monstrosity said I don't belong anywhere. I'm a half demon, no one wants me. Not the demons and sure as hell not the humans..." I replied as I tried to shrug his had off my shoulder. He turned me around and looked at me for a second then reached up and wiped something from the corner of my mouth with his thumb. He took his hand from my face and I seen he'd taken blood off of my face, he then licked it off and took a step to be beside me. "You won't make it on your own, get on my back." He said. I was stunned, first he takes in my blood and now he's going to let me ride piggy back, just what the hell is his game? "Lord Sesshomaru, why not make the worthless creature ride Ah-Une. It'll save you from dirtying your magnificence." Jaken protested. I had to admit it, he said what I was thinking. Sesshomaru gave him a cold glare and Jaken sank down, "You stay here, you'll only be in the way." he said as I climbed on his back. To be honest I felt stupid up there, I didn't belong on the back of the Lord of the western lands...I didn't even belong in his company…

Once he was satisfied with the situation Sesshomaru took off down the path the Oni left for us. He was fast, I quickly realized that in our battle I hadn't seen even a fraction of his true speed...that made me wonder about his raw power, if he'd taken me seriously would I have survived? In my human form the passing wind stung my eyes causing me to be unable to keep them open, so I hugged down to keep him between me and the rushing breeze. As he went on I could feel the strength of his body under the looser fitting outfit he wore. It was rather reassuring and also slightly irritating that I was making such notes at a time like this.

Once we were outside an old structure I noticed the sun was over taking the moon, once I was off his back and leaning against a sturdy object he was set to go inside. "Wait, just a few more seconds." I said. He turned and looked at me then to the sky, "I see...you can join me once your demonic powers have returned." he stated and turned to head into the building. I raised my arm to bar his path, there was a steam or smoke raising from my injuries and I could feel the mending heat within my body, "We'll go together." I said as my body filled out and everything returned to normal. For a second he just looked at me, it seemed he half couldn't believe anyone had the nerve to tell him how something was going to be, and was also half amused by it. Once I felt the healing stop I twitched my tail and said, "Alright, I'm ready." as I dropped my arm down to my side. He regarded me for a second, I didn't have a clue as to what he was thinking...but he led the way and I didn't think about it anymore.

Once inside I looked around and soon covered my nose the smell of decay and death was far too much...it was way too thick. "I can't smell anything through all the death..." I said thinking out loud. "You need to focus more. The only reason to keep a place as foul smelling as this is to cripple Demons like ourselves who would rely on our sense of smell." He replied. "Easy for you to say..." I soon regretted saying that...because he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand off of my nose. I gagged and started to cough, breathing through my mouth was even worse then through my nose. I went to cover my nose with my other hand but he grabbed that one too, "Concentrate. A demon worth anything could pick one scent out of this, now find Rin's." He ordered.

I looked at him for a second, and my ears pinned back, I knew it was for my own benefit as a demon that he was doing this...but was this really the time? He was letting Rin's life hang in the balance all for a stupid lesson! I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sharp, violating scent of the dead and decaying. It was so hard, but as I did so I felt Sesshomaru's grip relax and it seemed even his gaze softened. Then I picked it up, the faint scent of young life under all the old death and decay. I found Rin's scent under it all.

That done I opened my eyes and, turning, I pulled my wrists from his grip as I ran off down a dark side hall, I could still feel my ears laying against my head. I could also smell the disgusting Oni, it was with Rin and I had a score to settle with it. I wasn't about to let this thing get the better of me twice, about mid way down the hall I noticed Sesshomaru was just coming up beside me. I glanced over and seen him focused on what was ahead of us, the end of the hall. We came to a stop and watched from the dark, watching and waiting was something I was trained for as a ninja. Sesshomaru, however, was more one for calmly walking into the thick of it and just killing whatever got in the way. "Leave the loser to me. You get Rin." I said with a low growl. With that I pulled out a couple of Kunai and started to do jutsu signs with my other hand, I finished my signs and then went out with six clones.

My clones and I all went in and attacked the Oni to drive it away from Rin, who was huddled in a corner of the room. To my pleasure I discovered that it wasn't weakness on my part that I didn't vanquish this creature on our first encounter. This beast was just very, very strong... "I see you're powers have returned to you, half breed. But do you really expect that you'll be able to defeat me even in this form?" it asked me. "I will rid this world of you, even if I have to take you to hell personally!" I replied as my clones vanished, because of a large object being hurled into them. The creature laughed at me and I growled, my ears were already pinned back and now my tail was twitching in frustration as well. "You are foolish along with a pathetic half breed to think you can destroy me on your own. I don't care if you do sacrifice yourself, your journey into hell will be alone!" That said the Oni came at me and grabbed me by the neck where he lifted me and started to slam me into walls, decaying bodies and the skeletons of the long gone.

I brought my knee up and hit the tendons of the demon's wrist and he released. "I'm not going alone, if I release all my powers I'll go for sure but so will you and any demon within ten feet of us." I gasped. I hated being only half of anything, I longed to either be full human or full demon. To be accepted but that wasn't my fate, I was born half of both worlds. So that's how I'd die, accepted by none but to protect both. "Let's go!" I shouted and attacked with my Kunai sinking them deep into the creator's shoulders as I jumped up and flipped over it's head. I then came at him again, I had to place conductors into it's body to be sure that the majority of my powers were directed into it. I knew that despite that, lesser demons around the area would be killed, but stronger ones, like Sesshomaru, wouldn't even notice the release.

I managed to sink kunai into the key places then I went to make the signs of release to finish it but I first lapsed with exhaustion. That was when it grabbed me again and started to crush my body, I screamed out in pain and the next thing I knew I was being caught as I fell. I looked up and seen Sesshomaru and Rin...actually about five of Rin. I was watching Rin as she fought with all she had and all the skills I had taught her, she was using the kunai I had put in it to her advantage. She used them to gain extra height to launch her attacks, then she'd come back around from another angle and put another one or two in and repeat. It wasn't too long before it was starting to look like a demon pin-cushion. "You've taught her very well." Sesshomaru said. "Maybe, but what kind of lesson is watching your teacher get the crap beat out of her?" I asked as I got up and readied to do the release jutsu.

Just then the Oni had caught on and swung its arm knocking Rin, and some of her clones, out and towards a wall. "Rin!" I shouted and dashed over where I caught her in my arms and pulled her against my body, curling around her I hit the wall and had the wind knocked out of me. "Ah-uh!" I slumped over but kept Rin tucked safely against me. I was dazed as well as winded so I just laid there, my ears twitched when I heard the Oni take a step towards Rin and me and Sesshomaru said, "You'll regret doing that." The Oni stopped and asked, "Why do you care about a pathetic half demon and a human girl child?" "The half demon Riyo and the human girl Rin are mine. That's all you need to worry yourself with." Sesshomaru replied as I started to look up to see what was going on.

I watched and the Oni laughed, "You disgrace your race taking a pathetic half demon and a human as your own. I suppose you intend to take the half breed as your mate while raising the human girl." it mocked. "What if that is my intention? Do you, a pathetic, no rank Oni think you can do something about it?" Sesshomaru asked. The Oni growled then said, "You do realize what that worthless bitch was going to do, she was going to use a technique that would have taken us all to hell." I watched and Sesshomaru didn't even blink to what the Oni said he just killed it with his energy whip.

He came over as I uncurled myself from around Rin who came around just as the Oni was killed. "Are you two alright?" He asked. I slowly made my way to my feet after letting Rin go, "I'm alright." I said with a thin, still slightly winded, voice. "I'm okay, my clones took most the blow." Rin answered. Sesshomaru then reached up and wiped some of the blood from beside my eye and, again, licked it off his finger. "Let's go then." he said as he turned and lead the way out of the ancient building.

About two weeks later I'd learn why he seemed to like drinking my blood so much...I didn't know what to make of the short exchange between him and the Oni, for all I knew he was mocking the Oni as it was trying to do to him. Anyway I was washing in a stream we had stopped next to and as I turned to return to the shore I seen him standing there. "How long have you been there?" I asked in shock. "Long enough." Was his response. "What do you want?" I asked getting a little concerned by how he was looking at me. "You." He answered. "What?" I asked then before it could go any farther the wind changed directions and I caught a familiar scent. I turned to look in the direction the wind came from as did Sesshomaru, and I said, "Rika..." With that on my mind I forgot all about Sesshomaru and his strange actions, I headed for my cloths and once I got to the shore he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. I took a sharp breath and asked, "What are you doing?"

He didn't say a word he just looked at me and it seemed all reason was lost to him...then after a second he seemed to come around and he said, "I want you, you're so much more then just a half demon. Rin looks up to you and you're far better company then Jaken." I understood what he was saying in his round about way, he was far too proud to come right out and say it but he was saying that he cared about me...perhaps even loved me...then that was put to rest when he bowed and kissed me, it was light and being so I was surprised I had forgotten about Rika's scent on the wind. Well until the breeze came up again, when it did Sesshomaru had slid one hand down to rest at the base of my tail, while the other was up under my hair between my shoulder blades. As soon as I caught my sister's scent again though I pulled myself away and went to quickly get dressed, "I'm sorry, I have to go and see someone." I said turning to look at him again. "The half wolf female?" he asked. I nodded, "My sister." I confirmed.

I was turned away from him putting my cloths on, to be honest I was a little embarrassed that he was there and I was naked. At the moment though I wasn't too concerned with him being there, I was more thinking about seeing my sister it'd been far too long. I was going to close my top when he came up behind me and asked, "When will you be returning?" "I don't know, I shouldn't imagine I'll be gone too long. I noticed a male with her when I caught her scent, I doubt he'd want me around too long while I carry your scent on me." I quickly tied it closed, I knew he was an all around classy sort of guy but even so I didn't know what he was going to do. "Let me come with you, there are a lot of dangers between here and there." Sesshomaru said as I turned to look at him. "I think the most dangerous thing I'll run into is that Wolf male, and that won't be too bad because I think he's put a claim on Rika." "Even so, you shouldn't be alone." When he said that I shrugged and turned my silver eyes to look out in the direction I'd be traveling, "Do as you please, I can't stop you." I said and started to walk off. He grabbed my shoulder and said, "Wait, we can't leave Rin and Jaken on their own. We have no idea as to how long we'll be gone." "Alright." I replied.

Taking the twin headed dragon it took no time at all to find where my sister and her male companion were at. We dropped down toward the ground and I looked around hopping to find my sister, soon I spotted her and I shouted, "RIKA!" as I jumped off the dragon and ran towards her. She had been facing the male I smelled on the wind, but when I called out she turned and came towards me, meeting me half way. She jumped on me hugging me tight, as I did her. "How have you been sister?" She asked happily. "I've been fine, what about you?" I responded letting her go then looking her over. Her dirty looking brown color hair was a little longer but other then that she didn't seem to have changed a bit. Her golden brown eyes still sparkled, and her frame was still deceptively lean. She is about three inches shorter then myself and unlike me, who has both ears and a tail, she just had a tail as a tell tail sign of being a half demon.

"I've been alright. You remember the rumors that the ninja villages out this way were completely gone?" Rika replied and asked as she led me over to sit down on a rock. "Yes." I nodded. "They're true, I don't know what happened but the villages were completely dead when I got out here." She said "What did they smell like?" I asked. Rika shook her head, "They'd been empty too long, there was no scent to follow." She answered. I sighed and started to think a little when Sesshomaru came up and said, "This area's long been under the raid of a pack of Wolf demons. They may have all been killed by them." Rika jumped and bristled when he spoke she started to growl and I said, "Calm down Rika. This is Sesshomaru, he's my travel companion." Rika relaxed a little but then the male Wolf demon bristled and said, "What the hell are you doing here?!" he growled as he spoke. "I came with Riyo, to keep filth like you from her." Sesshomaru replied. "Why you..." The Wolf growled all the more. "Hey, stop it Kouga!" Rika shouted standing between the two males. "Sesshomaru, please don't agitate him. I don't want Rika to be caught in the middle of a fight." I said standing behind my sister. We were both facing the respective males we traveled with. "Lord Sesshomaru, where's Lady Riyo?" came Rin's voice.

Sesshomaru turned to look back as Rin came running up behind him. She came up beside him and then smiled a huge smile when she seen me she then ran up and gave me a hug. "You scared me by jumping off Ah-Une like that." I patted her on the head and said, "I'm sorry I won't do it again." Rika turned and looked at Rin, "She yours?" she asked. Apparently she wasn't paying close attention as to what she called me, "No Rika, not really. Sesshomaru has taken her in, and me well...Rin seems to have taken me in. So I suppose now she sort of is, but no I didn't birth her." I replied. "I didn't think so...but thought I should ask...just in case..." Rika laughed a little when she looked past me to Sesshomaru, but I don't know what caused it. When I looked up he seemed to be well composed...as always...

"Is this Rika?" Rin asked looking at my sister as she still clung to me. "Yes, this is Rika." I answered. "Hello, I'm Rin." She smiled happily as she let go of me then bowed. "Hi, I'm Rika." my sister grinned as she gave Rin a pat on the head. Rin then grinned herself and looked up at my sister, "Are you a Priestess too?" Rin asked after a second. "Yeah, probably not as good a one as my big sister though..." Rika said her tail dropping to show her feeling of being inferior. "I doubt that, I bet you're just as good as I am by now. Besides I got pretty beaten up just a little while ago..." I said. "By what?" Rika asked looking surprised. "An Oni..." I answered. "Oh...but those are really nasty anyway...it probably cheated somehow." Rika said making an excuse for me. "It attacked during her weak period." Sesshomaru said. "There see? It cheated." Rika nodded. I went to explain farther but Rin tugged on Rika's arm and said, "Lady Riyo's teaching me to be a ninja like you two." Rika smiled, "That's good you couldn't ask for a better teacher, she finished my and our brother's training after our Mom died." she said.

Rin looked at Rika with wide, amazed eyes, "Really?" she asked. Rika nodded, "Yeah, but after I was done learning the art we had to split up and go from one village to the other to try and keep hidden. If the other Ninja would've found out about us we'd all be dead now..." Rika sighed at the sad memory. "Why weren't you killed in your home village? If the other Ninja hated you so much, I would've thought they'd have killed you in your village of birth." Kouga spoke up, while he made a great topic even better with his question and following comment I knew it was also something that Sesshomaru had been pondering himself. "Our Mother, she protected us. She couldn't save our Fathers but she protected us, and before she died she put up talismans to give us a safe place to stay for a short time. Also the people of the village respected her final wish to let us alone until we left of our own will. Now that we've all gone, they could hunt us and kill us should we be found." I explained.

"That sucks..." Kouga said crossing his arms. "If all they wish is to see you dead, why help them?" Sesshomaru asked. "To honor our Mother. She was human and they were as good as her family, besides not all humans want to see us dead. Rin here is an example of that, would you have me ignore her if she needed me?" I asked in reply. "Don't compare Rin to other filthy humans!" Jaken shouted as he finally caught up to us. We all looked down to Jaken and Rika asked, "Is the imp your pet?" I giggled and Sesshomaru even seemed to be amused as Jaken protested, "I am no one's pet! I am a loyal follower to my Lord Sesshomaru!" "Oh...so you're _his _pet." Rika said with a note of understanding. Jaken growled with irritation and readied to use his weird staff thing, I knew it blew fire so I went up to him and grabbed the staff by the handle picking it, and him, up. I looked him in the eyes and he seemed to be very surprised at my actions, "If I even get the impression you're thinking of burning my sister, I promise to introduce you to many, many new worlds of torment you would have never even dreamed of." I said in a chilled tone.

Jaken swallowed hard and just barely managed to squeak out, "Y-yes L-lady Riyo." I dropped him to the ground, and turned around to face my sister and Rin again. I smiled as I heard Jaken mutter, "She can be really scary..." "So have you heard from or seen our brother?" I asked glancing back to Jaken who squeaked and shrunk down trying to hide. "No, I haven't. Kouga though said he'd seen him a while ago." Rika answered. "You mean that other half demon traveling with mutt-face?" Kouga asked. "Yeah, Shin is our brother." Rika said turning to look at Kouga. "Huh, if I'd've known that maybe I wouldn't have called him a mutt..." Kouga said reflectively. "You called my big brother _what_?" Rika asked with a low growl. "Ah, Rika calm down. It's all done and gone, there's nothing that can be done about it." I said trying to smooth things out between Rika and Kouga, who was now very, very afraid for himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right Sister." Rika said with a sigh.

"Kouga, where were they when you seen them?" I asked. "Kouga looked thoughtful for a second. His dark brown hair and brown fur loincloth and tail shifting in the breeze, he had turned his brown eyes to the sky as he thought back. "Headed towards the village with the bone eater's well. Course that was a while ago, don't know where they are now..." he said. "Hm...thank you Kouga." I said with a polite bow. "Do me but one favor if you should see them again, tell Shin that I'm looking for him?" I asked. "Uh...sure..." Kouga replied surprised that'd I'd ask.

I turned as I said, "Thank you. Now I'll go and leave your territory, I'm sorry for the discomfort that having Sesshomaru here has caused." Rin came bounding up and grabbed my hand as we walked off. "Sister wait!" Rika called and I paused turning to look back. "Will I see you again?" she asked. "I hope to come and see you again. Do you have a den I may come to visit you in?" I asked as part of my reply. "I share a den with Kouga, up in the tall mountain just over there." Rika answered pointing to the large mountain behind her. I looked past her and nodded then I looked back to her and Kouga, "So you've taken a mate then?" I asked. Both Kouga and Rika blushed a bright red and she stammered, "N-no I...it's just because I had no where to live! I-we-he-" I laughed and said, "It's alright. Just be sure to let me know when you decided to settle. I wish to give my blessing when the time comes." I smiled and then turned back to leave again. "I will, and you'd better do the same y'hear me Sister!" Rika shouted and I turned as I walked off and nodded to her.

We returned to the place by the river and I gathered some wood to burn so I could cook some food for Rin and myself. While I was doing that Rin was catching fish out of the river while Sesshomaru watched from beneath a tree. All the while I was gathering bits of wood I thought about the events of the day, all around it was an odd day...Sesshomaru had come on to me and I met up with my sister. I wondered if Sesshomaru would approach me again on the subject, after all I was preoccupied. Perhaps I should approach him, after all it was my fault he didn't get any real sort of response to his confession...

On my way back to the site I picked up some wild herbs to flavor the fish and a few berries to go with them. I came back into the clearing and seen Rin come trotting up with her arms full of fish, I smiled as I set the wood and other things down. I arranged the wood and started the cooking fire, "Rin would you put this in the fish?" I asked. "In...?" she asked looking at the herbs I handed her. I then realized that I usually did that, I had never shown her how to do it. "Here, hand me a fish and some herbs." I said. She did as I asked and I picked up a large leaf from beside me, then took out a kunai. I slit the fish open down the belly and pushed the insides out onto the leaf, "See, now you take the herbs and put them inside. Then put the fish on a stick belly up like this so they don't fall out when we cook it." I said as I performed each step. "Ew...do I _have _to do that Lady Riyo?" Rin asked sort of whining. I laughed a little, "No I suppose not, you can divide these up for us instead." I replied handing her the berries.

Later on that night, after Rin and Jaken had fallen to sleep I looked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting quietly under a tree off to my left. "Sesshomaru?" I called quietly as Rin curled more under my tail while she rested her head on my legs. He looked over to me and my heart started to race, "About earlier today...when I was coming out of the river." "What about it?" He asked sounding almost a little embarrassed by the topic. "I wanted to apologize about dismissing you the way I did. I want you to know that I would be honored to be beside you as long as you desire me to be, whether it be for a short time or until I die as your mate." I said looking down as I started to stroke Rin's hair.

The area was silent and so I looked back up to see Sesshomaru looking back at me, over the time I spent traveling with him, Rin, and Jaken, I had learned that there were subtle differences that betrayed his feelings. Most people missed them, but I had learned to see them, and I had the feeling that once Rin became of age she'd learn them too...provided she hadn't already. He was surprised that I had brought it back up, and even more so that I had replied in such a way. I had the feeling that he thought I was going to leave it as it was, without an answer and without even so much as a thought about how it must have effected him. "You'll be my mate." He finally said and he was back to a completely calm and composed expression causing me to smile. "What of Rin? I never have completely understood your relationship with her." "I intend to raise her, then what she does after that is up to her." "I see, so once she's grown you'll let her go if that is her choice...but what will you do when she becomes interested in men? She's a human girl, will you forbid her to take a demon male? Or perhaps will you forbid the human males from loving her?" "It will be her choice, but either way they'd best care for her very well." he replied and I smiled, starting to laugh a little. "What?" he asked. "You're a very protective Father indeed. It makes me wonder a little though, as to how my own would have been if he wouldn't have been slain." I said as I looked back down to Rin.

It was quiet again for a little, then Sesshomaru asked, "When Rin was abducted by the Oni, what would you have done if the sun hadn't risen when it did and I wasn't with you?" "Much as I had intended to do even after the sun had risen. It was far too strong for me, I would have used the jutsu of release and killed it along with myself. Of course doing that would also have taken any demon of high level within ten feet of us along to the underworld." I replied. "The kunai you stuck the creature with they were to channel your powers then?" he asked. "Yes, I did that to ensure that the bulk of my powers would have attacked the Oni...leaving you unharmed." I replied with a slight nod. "Why? At that moment I had no claim to you and you none to me. Why be worried about my safety?" he asked. "Rin, she'd have been devastated if anything happened to you. Besides that, you were the first demon not to look down at me and mock me for being only half of anything." I replied looking back at him.

He got up and came towards me, I was leaning up against a large rock with Rin laying with her head on my lap, under my tail. There was plenty of open space on my left for someone else to sit beside me and have a place to relax against the rock as well. I watched him come over and he sat beside me, I was actually surprised he didn't really seem like the type to group together like this...even with someone he loved. To be honest though almost all he did lately surprised me...I was suddenly seeing a piece of him, that for some reason, he kept hidden even from Rin. I honestly can't understand why, but I figured it had to do with the fact that he was the master of all the western lands. I couldn't imagine how lonely that must be, but then I don't think it could be much lonelier then being a half demon and half human priestess...

My heart was racing as I looked down at Rin in my lap, I could smell Sesshomaru and I felt him beside me. My face was warm and that the case I knew I must have been a bright red, I was trying to keep my breathing at the normal pace but wasn't doing a very good job. Soon I seen his hand as he reached over and placed his hand over mine where I had been stroking Rin's hair. I looked up at him and he just looked back at me, at that moment part of me was wondering what was going on. A noble demon like him wouldn't, under normal circumstances, have anything to do with a half breed...let alone take one as mate. Then along with that, I found that I was questioning whether or not it was for Rin's sake and if this was a part of him I'd see again when everyone was asleep.

Maybe I was dreaming? No, if that were the case what had happened that after noon wouldn't have happened either, so with all the information I had I decided that he loved me-no man would kiss the way he did earlier that day if they didn't-and that this was a side he'd keep hidden from all but me.

I rested my head on his right shoulder and at the same time his tail that he kept over it. It was the only part of his true demon form that stayed visible when he took a human shape, in his true form he's a large dog that stands somewhere around thirty feet on all fours. His tail always remains proportionate to his present size, and in human shape, just looks like some kind of accessory. Where it would attach to his body is hidden behind his long silver hair, he can, and does from time to time, use it as a weapon. I let go a light dreamy sigh, his fur is so soft and I realized that if I wasn't careful I'd easily fall asleep leaning on him like that. Why not? Soon enough I would be doing more then resting against him, I'd be sharing all I am with him.

The next thing I knew it was morning, the sun was warming my face and when I opened my eyes I seen that Sesshomaru was still beside me. Though at some point he must have thought I was cold or something because his tail was now over my shoulders and running down my side, to keep the cold evening air off of me. I sat up and he looked down at me, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He didn't reply, but just continued to look at me. Before it could take steps to go in any direction Rin started to stir and groan a little as she woke up, we both looked down and I moved my tail a little to uncover her as she moved, waking more. She sat up and stretched out, I uncurled my legs that were bent at the knee to make a more comfortable sleeping area for her. I had been sitting somewhat sideways so she could sleep on me and be covered with my tail, Rin looked back as she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru, good morning Lady Riyo." She said still partially asleep. "Good morning Rin, I hope you kept warm enough." I relied with a smile and my usual soft tone. Rin nodded and said, "Your tail is really soft." "Thank you." I replied.

Sesshomaru woke Jaken and then we were off, this day we went quite a distance before night fall and I knew that within the next few days I would be fully human for a short time. When we set camp for the night I made Rin some food and since I didn't feel like eating I gave my share to her as well. Shortly after that I set her in for the night, but I didn't let her sleep on me. When she asked me why I told her I was going to sit up for a while longer practicing some more advanced ninja arts. So she got settled in and I made my way a little outside camp, staying close enough to still be able to see into it. Once out there I practiced a couple arts and was shortly joined by Sesshomaru when he came up I turned and smiled "What brings you out here? Shouldn't you be keeping watch in the camp?" I asked teasing a little.

He didn't say anything but rather he came closer and took one of my kunai from the holder on my thigh, "What are you playing at?" I asked when he brought it up so I could see. "Completing the ritual." he replied as he cut his thumb. "What? I don't understand, what ritual?" I asked confused. "Of mating, I've taken in your blood, both in your half demon form and in your human form. That is a symbol of uniting your blood with mine, since you are a half demon I needed to take in your blood in both of your forms. Now, to complete it you must take in mine." he replied. "Do I need to do this in both my forms also?" I asked. To that he nodded and reached out placing his thumb at my lips while the rest of his hand was on the side of my face.

I opened my mouth just slightly and gently sucked the blood from a rapidly healing wound, then the wound closed and he carefully pulled his thumb from my lips. He then traced my mouth with his thumb and I found myself starting to lean against him, and again his one hand rested at the base of my tail. He held me close and then he kissed me again, as before it was surprisingly gentile for a man that was so rough on the outside. His other hand slid down and pressed lightly against my back, between my shoulder blades. I reached up and placed one hand on the side of his face, his pointed ear resting in the space between my thumb and index finger. I parted from him and said, "Just once more and I'm completely yours." "Yes, then we'll be permanently bound." he replied.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him and my ear twitched as I grabbed a kunai and he turned to see what it was. I came up to be beside Sesshomaru and as I did Jaken fell out of the bush, he must have leaned too far forward and ended up tumbling out of the bush. I sighed as I put my kunai away and he whined, "Lord Sesshomaru, of all the women that have been willing to give themselves to you why chose this worthless half demon?" I knew Jaken didn't like me, and I had the feeling that he was even a little jealous of me and Rin, but to call me worthless was just a little too much. By nature I'm a kind hearted person, and I usually let insults roll off me like they were nothing, but there are a few I don't take very well and that was one of them. "You rotten little-" I started but Sesshomaru cut me off, "My choice of mate is mine, it does not concern you. Also Jaken you are not to refer to her as worthless or any such thing again." Sesshomaru said in a chilled but still even and calm voice.

Jaken shrunk down I couldn't see Sesshomaru's expression because he'd stepped in front of me but suddenly I felt sorry for the little Imp demon. "The ritual is nearly complete at this point there is no stopping." He continued. "B-but M'Lord-" Jaken stammered. "Enough, it is not up for discussion." Sesshomaru snapped. I put my hands on his back and upper arm and Sesshomaru turned his head to look back at me, "Sesshomaru, in his own way he's only trying to help. He's voicing the feelings of many demons out there and his own concerns. Please don't be so hard on him for it." I said. "Jaken thank Lady Riyo, then leave us. Return to the camp site and watch over Rin until we return." Sesshomaru said not even looking away from me. "M'Lady." Jaken bowed and then ran off.

I suddenly felt very bad, I had the feeling that as soon as he seen us coming back he'd run away. "Why'd you speak on his behalf?" he asked me. "Because, it's as I said in his own funny little way he was trying to help. He was voicing his opinion and concern, he was trying to watch out for your best interest." I replied as I reached down and locked my fingers with his. "I don't need him watching out for my interest." Sesshomaru stated not responding in anyway to my act of holding his hand. "Perhaps not, but even though he knew you would react viciously he was willing to tell you the consequence of your actions. He feared that you were blinded by a fever to what you were actually doing. I'm not saying I agree with him, but I am saying that I think you may have been a little too hard on him." I said looking to the ground.

I've been fully aware that he hated being told he was wrong, and I've been fully aware that he hated having his motives and actions questioned. So with what I said I waited to be greeted with the same tone and cold gaze that Jaken must have received. Instead he made me look up at him and said, "As the queen of the western lands you shouldn't concern yourself with the opinions of lesser demons. Only worry about protecting your self and the family you will have, our pups and Rin." he said. "I'll be concerned for you and our family, let anything happen to me so long as you and our family is safe." I replied. He gave a slight smile and made a sound of amusement, "You are very capable. I have no doubt that given a little more time your name will warrant the same response as mine." he said. I smiled a little, "Only because mine will call yours to mind. I am but a good natured priestess, helping when I can." I replied.

A few seconds later we returned to the camp site and I was right, Jaken had vanished. He must have been right at the edge of the camp, both watching Rin and keeping an eye out for us. He'd slipped out before I noticed him going, "Where's Jaken? Didn't you tell him to wait here and keep watch?" I asked. "Don't worry about him, he's never gone for long. He'll find his way to catch up eventually." Sesshomaru replied. I nodded a little and looked over to Rin sleeping curled up safely with Ah-Une, the twin headed dragon. "Sesshomaru, before completing the ritual when the moon is full we need to go back to Rika's den. So she can give us her blessing." I said looking up from Rin and over to Sesshomaru who'd taken his place against a tree. "If that is your wish, we'll return there when the time comes." He replied. I smiled as I found a spot near a small mound of earth and curled up in front of it then once settled I asked, "Are you ever going to tell Rin about our union?" I was more curious then anything else. "She'll learn about it the night of the full moon." he replied. "Ah..." I said then after a second I added, "Good night Sesshomaru, rest well." and closed my eyes.

The next few days were strange for me, I knew the full moon was coming but I was actually excited about it. A very strange feeling, to know you'll be almost completely defenseless, but to be happy about it...well the night came and we were back to the place where Rika had said her den was. I no more then got off Ah-Une when I heard Rika's voice, "Stop it! You idiot, Kouga was only doing what Sister Riyo asked him to. He was telling Shin that she was looking for him!" she shouted. "And I suppose the mangy wolf didn't want nothin' ta do with Kagome." Came an unfamiliar reply. "Hey, chill out. She just happened to be with me at the time. He was getting ready to leave when you came up." came Shin's voice.

I smiled while Sesshomaru let go a low growl, "Something wrong Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Inuyasha..." was his only reply. "What?" I asked. "Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's brother." Rin answered. "Oh...then I suppose they don't get along…" I said lightly. "Don't fear, I'll ignore him. Our business here is more important to me at the present time." He assured. I nodded, and then ran off towards the shouts. I reached them just in time to see Rika and Shin step between Kouga and, who I assumed to be, Inuyasha. "Rika! Shin!" I shouted. They both turned and smiled, "Sister Riyo!" They shouted. Kouga and Inuyasha had turned as well and Kouga asked, "Riyo?" as he looked at me kind of funny.

My brother and sister both came over and hugged me, Shin has blue/grey hair and he has the ears of a Dog. Much like the Silver haired Inuyasha. Looking closer at Inuyasha I could see that he and Sesshomaru had a strong resemblance to each other. Well to go with Shin's blue/grey hair and ears he had light blue eyes, and a fairly strong frame. "How have you been?" He asked me. "I've been alright, what about you?" I asked. Before he could answer an attractive Monk came up behind Shin, "So, you're the older sister that Shin's spoken so much about. I wonder if I may ask you a favor." he has a smooth speaking voice and pleasing way about him with a short black ponytail and dark eyes. "Yes I don't see why not." I replied as he gently stroked my hand after taking it in his. "I was wondering if you'd bear my children." he said with a perfectly straight face.

I pulled my hand from his and asked, "What manner of Monk are you to ask that of a Priestess?!" at that same moment a human woman with a long black low setting ponytail came up behind him and he suddenly seemed very frightful. Just then Inuyasha growled, "Hey you stink of Sesshomaru, just what the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Sesshomaru then came up behind me along with Rin as the Monk seen an opportunity, while the woman he feared so was turned away, to start feeling my body. I took in a sharp breath and Sesshomaru grabbed the Monk's wrist and said, "You are to keep your filthy human hands off of Riyo. Do you understand Monk?" "I'm here seeking my Brother and Sister's blessings." I replied as Sesshomaru tossed the Monk away. "For what?" Shin asked. "My union to Sesshomaru." I replied. "What a human woman?" Inuyasha asked mockingly. "She's not a human you stupid mutt." Kouga mocked. "She's a half demon, this is just her time of weakness." The woman with the long black ponytail said. Inuyasha started to laugh, then another woman came up and said calmly, "Sit boy." she was dressed weird, in white and green but a short style kimono that I'd never before seen. Her hair was long, thick, straight and black.

"Okay, I give you my blessings. Have a long, happy, life together." Rika said smiling. "Yeah, Have a good life and have many healthy children." Shin said grinning like usual. "Thank you both." I said with a bow. That said when I was standing straight again Sesshomaru took a kunai from my holder and cut his thumb again. "With this, you and I are bound for the rest of our days." he said as I again gently sucked the blood from a rapidly healing wound. "Yes, and I'd never have it be different." I answered after the wound healed and he had gently taken his thumb from my lips. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" asked the oddly dressed woman. As Rin started to tug on my top I bowed again to Kouga and the others as I said, "I thank you for allowing us to complete the ritual here. I know that having Sesshomaru here must have been uncomfortable for you Kouga." "Nah, it's okay. It was for a good cause." he replied.

I looked down and asked, "What is it Rin?" "What's that mean?" She asked me. "What does what mean?" I asked confused. "Bound." Rin replied. I knelt down as I sighed a little, for a second I thought about it then I answered, "You're Mommy and Daddy were bound, they promised to never love anyone else but each other. That way they could have you, their beautiful baby girl." "That means that you and Lord Sesshomaru can be a Mommy and Daddy?" Rin asked. "Yes, someday." I answered with a smile. Rin grinned and looked up to Sesshomaru, I looked up too but he was keeping his eyes on his brother and the others. I know he wasn't worried about my brother Shin and sister Rika, but the others he didn't seem to care for too much... "Lady Riyo?" Called the strangely dressed woman. I stood up and turned around and I seen her kind brown eyes shining with compassion and joy. "Yes?" I asked. "I want to congratulate you on your wedding. I hope you have a happy life together." she said. "Thank you Lady..." I started. "Kagome, my name's Kagome." she replied. I smiled. "Thank you Lady Kagome, and also thank you for keeping who I assume is Inuyasha under control." "No problem, he needed to calm down." Kagome replied. To that I nodded then looked back to my brother and sister, "Well track me down when your time comes so that I may pass to you my blessings." I reminded them. "Yeah, okay we'll do that!" Shin shouted. "Yeah you can just follow Sesshomaru's stink." Inuyasha mocked. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted.

I turned to Sesshomaru and as I took a short step towards him I placed a hand on his chest, "Come on lets go." I said as he looked down to me and Inuyasha shouted, "Damn it Kagome you bitch what was that for?!" "For trying to pick a fight on your brother's wedding night." Kagome shot back. I started to giggle as Sesshomaru and I walked off with Rin between us holding, at least, my hand. We walked back to Ah-Une, and once we were up and headed back to where we'd started from I asked, "Do you think Jaken is alright?" I really didn't care but I didn't want him to be hurt, bleeding and maybe gonna die either. I knew him and I didn't like the thought of someone I knew being badly hurt. "He can care for himself, don't worry about him." Sesshomaru replied.

I was sitting behind him and also Rin, I had her pinched between me and him. I had one arm around her and with the other I was holding on to Sesshomaru. Rin started to doze off against me, and as I smiled a little I felt something furry move. I looked and I seen Sesshomaru's tail moving and wrapping around me, holding me and Rin closer to him. Fortunately Rin was being held on that same side so if she fell back she'd be caught by Sesshomaru's tail, that the case I relaxed my arm a little. "You should rest. You've been awake for almost two days, that isn't good on you." He said breaking a short silence. "No, I'll be alright. I can't fall asleep while Rin is sleeping against me like this." I replied.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, not that I gave him a chance to I had glanced down and seen a large amount of smoke and said, "Sesshomaru, land Ah-Une that village is burning!" Sesshomaru humored me, he really didn't care whether that human village was burning or not. However I was concerned and he probably didn't trust me to recall that I was still fully human and not jump off if he didn't. Sure he had his tail around Rin and myself but if I jumped he'd have to catch either her or me, and I knew he wouldn't let Rin fall like that. He'd have a very difficult choice in that instance... Once on the ground I found that the village was completely empty, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop the fire. So we were back on our way and made it back to our starting point a couple hours before sun up.

A few days passed and I was washing in a river we'd stopped next to, I was reflecting on the fact that Sesshomaru was so gentile in the way he touched me and loved me. I wasn't expecting someone so rough on the outside to be that...tender... When he'd finally claimed my body, the first night after I returned to my half demon state, he'd gone so far as to put his tail under my head to keep me as comfortable as he could. Sure we were on the ground but still, he thought enough of me to try and make sure I wasn't going to be hurt at all. That's one thing to his credit, despite his keeping his feelings bottled up he was going to take care of the people that had managed to coax them out a little. Okay I know what you're thinking, "What about Rin? Where was she during that whole affair?" I'll tell you, she was deeply asleep in the camp with Ah-Une while we'd gone into the woods a little, keeping camp within our view.

Anyway I was washing my shoulders and neck when I heard a twig snap. My ears both twitched and I heard whispers, "You moron, watch your step. Do you want her to get away?" "Sorry, but I didn't see it there." there were two male voices in that exchange. I was going to let them be, I knew they were only humans I thought that perhaps they were hunters and referring to a dear or a rabbit. So I finished washing and I started turning to return to the shore and suddenly an arrow pierced my shoulder. So I screamed and dropped to my knees, awkwardly making my way back to shore on my knees using my injured arm to try and pull myself over while holding the arrow and my shoulder with my good arm.

I made it to the shallow water, and stopped as the men shouted, "YEAH! WE GOT HER!" they came out of the woods and looked me over. "She sure is pretty, can I have her before we kill her?" One asked, I was looking back up at them and I was growling. "I don't know, you never know what you can catch from a half breed freak like her." The other answered. "But look at those eyes...and that body..." the first said again. I grabbed hold of the arrow as they got closer and, choking back on another cry, I ripped it out, a healing steam started to come from the wound and I heard Sesshomaru ask, "You're the ones that shot her with an arrow?" I stood up, my wet hair and tail covering me from human eyes, and ran over to Sesshomaru. For a second he held me with one arm and brushed my hair from the steaming arrow wound, it was healing, slower then any wound he'd ever had, but it was healing. "You would have defiled her with your filthy hands while her body was weakened and bleeding. I won't allow you to leave here alive." Sesshomaru said stepping in front of me.

With that he killed them both in one motion using the energy whip he generated from his first two fingers. When that was done he turned back to me and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I think the wound has healed itself almost completely." I replied, relaxing my tail a little from my lower body. "Good, now go and dress yourself. We're moving on." He said and as I went passed him to retrieve my cloths he said, "Riyo, you're not to bathe without me anymore." then walked off towards camp. I sighed as I got dressed, sometimes he's really very passionate and other times he's completely indifferent, he's a very complicated man.

That was almost two years ago, he's still complicated but it's easier to understand him now that I've had time to settle as his mate. We have a son together and Rin is acting as an older sister to Riku, since I have long told her that I thought of her as my own. She's very protective of Riku as is Sesshomaru, of course there isn't a person in the group that he isn't protective of. We'd also found that Jaken had gone to all the villages warning them of a traitorous half demon ninja priestess, that had willingly given herself to a demon lord. Needless to say that Sesshomaru returned the trouble to Jaken in physical pain. He didn't kill Jaken, because deep down I think he really does like the annoying little Imp, but he did make Jaken wish he'd never spread word amongst the humans about the half demon ninja priestess. We all still travel a lot, but since Riku's come it isn't near as fast as we used to...and besides that I don't think Sesshomaru wants to push me too much, after all traveling a lot and fast isn't good for a woman who could be carrying another of his pups.

------------- The End


End file.
